Miryokuai: Charm of Love
by Getsuga TENSHOU 15
Summary: WARNING: RATED M! IchixHime pairing. Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue are friends sharing an appartment in order to make ends meet. Orihime is off work sick one day, and so Ichigo makes her a drink. Lemony Shizzle.
1. Chapter 1: Thunderclap from a clear sky

魅力愛 (Miryokuai: Charm of Love) Chapter 1  
晴天の霹靂 (Seiten no heki-reki) "Thunderclap from a clear sky." –Anon

For Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki, tonight was just another brisk, cold night, alone in the living room, with his only company the chattering bullshit of the television, or vicious scraping sounds on the windows, caused by the furious autumn weather. His eyes flickered shut, as he melted into the warm heat of the couch beneath him, promising himself he'd only let his eyes rest for a moment. He ran a hand over his stubbled chin, as he slouched against his navy blue leathered seat.

Each word seemed to avoid his ears, as some documentary hosted the screen, as though a shield was set up around his mind. He snapped his eyes open, as he felt himself unwillingly doze away, rubbing the crest away with his fingertips, massaging his forehead as he sighed, relentlessly giving up for the evening, considering the early rise he'd have to take for work in the hospital the next morning. He stretched as he rose, switching the television off with a simple click of the remote. He dragged his feet along the carpeted floor, his mind set for the kitchen, deciding on making some hot chocolate for his sick room-mate, Orihime Inoue, and a coffee for himself.

His mind seemed unusually distant as he prepared the drinks, his body fatigued with the long shifts he had been working lately. He understood that as a doctor, there'd be a considerable amount of work involved, but compared to his experience at his family's clinic, he knew for a fact that he was in way over his head. He opened a jar before him, stacking a few biscuits up on his roommate's favourite pink plate, which happened to be a bright pink, decorated intricately with strawberries at the circumference.

His half-closed eyes trailed towards the window in the corner of the room, which appeared to be taking heavy damage from the bullets of rain and hailstone ricocheting from the paned glass. He saw a flash spread throughout the room, as he began counting the moments, soon hearing a thunderous clap echo through the tempest skies. The storm was only getting worse by each second, and was hardly fitting weather for a sleep-deprived man such as himself. He sighed, as the low rumbling reminded him of Inoue's fear of thunder storms.

As he waited for the kettle to boil, he heard murmurs leak from his room-mate's room; he translated the weak, hoarse whispers to be Inoue waking up after a long day of beauty sleep. She seemed to be calling his name out, as he poured the now ready hot water into the cups, and stirred the powders, adding a dash of milk, quickening his actions, to spare her doing any extra harm to her throat. Once ready, he balanced the mugs and plate in his hold, careful not to let the chocolate biscuits fall to the ground, or a single drop of liquid spill over the edge. Although he had plenty of money to move out, he secretly enjoyed sharing an apartment with his childhood friend; plus, he had to admit that one of the benefits of living in a flat was that there were no few troublesome stairs to climb, as the block was on a low level.

Through full hands, he found it impossible to knock, instead deciding to turn around slightly, budging the door open with his shoulder. He could hear his name even stronger now, as the frail voice beckoned him to come in. He opened the door to her bedroom, and turned his body inwards, his breathing halting with a sharp blow to his heart, as his movements became locked; his eyes became frozen in place, due to the mind-numbing sight before him.

"Ichi-go," The soft lips murmured, as a saccharine voice mewled through the brittle silence of the brisk evening. "Ichigo, please…" The pale rose of her lips shivered faintly, as Orihime Inoue lay flat in the centre of her bed, one hand indulging in self-pleasure, the other relishing in the silk touch of her bed sheets beneath of palms. Her brows knitted together, as her naked creamed body shimmered under the lamp emitting golden light, as it rose from the bed, her shoulders arched, as cascades of auburn hair fell across her back.

"Ich- Ichi... Mmm" Two delicate fingers slipped in and out of her moist core, as she brushed her thumb softly across a soft pearl, sending jolts of pleasure running through her veins. Her secondary hand latched on to a breast, as her body slouched, her thumb and forefinger twisting around the tips. "Ichi-go... You like that baby?"

He formed a mental note, restraining himself from groaning _"Yes"_ in answer to her question. This was insane... She must have noticed his presence there; she must be doing this deliberately! His breath hitched at the magnificence of her hour-glass figure, her ample breasts resting perfectly in proportion with the smooth curves of her waist and hips. Her slim thighs lay astride, giving him a full view of her actions, causing his hands to shake, almost dropping the contents of his grasp.

Liquid heat pooled in his stomach, as he felt himself stiffening from this view. _Shit..._ _Shit, there's no fucking way this is happening..._ His body slouched slightly, doubting the happenings before him, certain he had fallen asleep back in the living room. He pinched himself, recoiling from the pain, as blood thrummed softly across his face, blushes forming in his cheeks_. Inoue... What the hell has got into you...?_ He soon cut his thoughts off, as he heard moan after moan escape from her lips, her movements slowing.

"Ichigo... This is just for you, baby," She giggled softly, as she picked up a hot pink object lying by her thigh. Blush after blush congregated in his cheeks, hues staining his image, as realization struck him. He soon found himself glued to his spot, desperate to leave and never turn back, as she positioned the toy at her leaking folds, pushing it in all the way inside of her, hissing softly as it hit something hard. He noticed tears forming under her thick lashes, streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed. "Pull yourself together, girl..." She taunted herself, "Kurosaki-kun would never look at you this way, so just get it over with!" She took a deep breath, and prepared to push it further, ready to lose herself to a mindless, plastic toy.

Ichigo felt anger steaming in his body, as he watched her dainty hands pull the toy out, pausing. Guilt rose, as he felt partial responsibility, as if he had mentioned his feelings sooner, she wouldn't have needed the toy's pleasure. He had to say something... But that would put him across as some sort of perv; he could have left the room, but his body wouldn't let him. This wasn't him! This was something Kon would happily do! No... By now Kon would be invading the princess with his body... He paused, shivering at the thought of his younger twin's juxaposed personality.

"Hime..." A gentle voice whispered. Inoue gasped, halting her actions, as she jolted upright, blushing frivolously at the sight of her crush stood in the door-way.  
"How... How..." Her tears brimmed, as she threw the toy across the room towards a pile of clothes in front of her closet. "How long have you been stood there for?! Get OUT!" She attempted to cover herself up with her fluffy pink cushion behind her, using the others to throw at the man stood before her.

Her sobs became louder, as Ichigo strained. Her naïvety, her innocence was almost... Alluring... He mentally smiled at himself for preserving what innocence she had left. She opened her eyes, which were red and glassy, peering through her clouded vision to see his erect state pressed against the tight denim of his skinny jeans.

"Ichigo, you HENTAI! Get out!" He tilted his head softly, his chocolate eyes pained at her harsh words.  
"I'm... I..." He sighed, realizing there was no reason or excuse. "Gomen, Inoue... I came to bring you some hot chocolate and digestives... I... I should have left, I'm sorry..." He turned his body to a slight angle, before pausing. Her sniffles and pants only turned him on even the more.

"So much for being sick, eh, Hime?" He grinned softly to himself, placing the items in his hand on her bed-side table, perching himself at her side. He placed a hand on her forehead, relishing in the thrumming heat under his skin. She flinched at the coldness of his skin, her breathing becoming erratic under his touch. "You're boiling up, Inoue..." Seriousness clouded over his face for a moment, as he studied her panicked face.

"Trust me... I'm a doctor, I'm here to help... You might have a fever, Inoue..." He grinned, shattering the persona. "Or have you been doing something you shouldn't be, to make you all sweaty?" She blushed, shifting her gaze away from him.  
"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing!" She half-snapped, the other half of her filling with guilt. "If you cared..."

"Don't lie to me any more than you have, Inoue..." He murmured, cutting her sentence off. "You can't lie to me, or yourself..." He brushed the back of his hand against her flared cheeks, swiping the tears away with a simple motion, the pink clashing with her peach skin. He entwined his fingers in the soft strands of her auburn hair, his face coming closer to hers. "Call me arrogant... But I know you want me, Inoue... Would you scream my name like that if you didn't?"

Her eyes grew wide, as she accepted her loss in this battle.  
"Kurosaki-kun..." She whispered, pressing her warm forehead against his. "I don't want to be a virgin, Kurosaki-kun... That's why I was going to... The toy..."  
"I know..." He traced delicate kisses across the bridge of her nose, his warm breath tracing her skin. She pouted her lips softly, her gaze shifting upwards towards his.

His scent directly in her face made her blush, as she listened intently to his breathing.  
"Listen, Inoue... If you wanted to lose yourself... You're worth way more than losing it to a fucking toy..." He regained composure, biting his lip, wishing he could take back the anger in his voice.  
"Kurosaki-kun... I... I didn't think you liked me..."

"Don't be stu-" He bit his lip again, pausing to rephrase his words. "I..." The sincerity in his eyes grew, gleaming as he gazed into beautiful gray pools of light. "I think... I mean... I know I..." Her face lit up, as she cut in swiftly, taking his lips in hers.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, as the pair experimented with one another, battling for the capture of the other. The fire seared through their skin, holding their hearts hostage and bound together in a fiery cage, as the two explored the depths of one another's mouths, moaning softly with approval, whenever the other did something appealing.

"Kurosaki-kun..." The sweet voice purred, as she tugged his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss. He groaned softly, pinning her down, as the bed released a soft squeak from the springs. He advanced his attacks on her neck, sucking softly at the delicate flesh, grinning with victory, as he managed to tear the pillow away from her determined clutch.

She pressed her palms against his tanned stomach, moaning as she felt the toned muscle throb under her skin. She closed her eyes, whispering his name in a mesmerized chant. She trailed her hands down towards his low set skinny jeans, playing with the button, pulling his fly down gently. He let out a faint hiss, as the pressure was finally released from his hard state; he knelt up, running his hands along the guided paths of her curvaceous thighs, resting her ankles on his shoulders.

He slipped out of the denim nuisance, removing his shorts in the process. Inoue blushed as she saw the size of him, nervously attempting to shift her body away from his hold.

"Uh... Kurosaki-kun... I... I don't think I..." She took a deep sigh, arranging her words in her mind. "I'm..."  
"Nervous?" He grinned, revealing a flash of pure white teeth. He leaned his body towards hers, capturing her lips, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. "You should be."  
"Uh.. Ichigo... Fuck..."  
"Now, now, that's no way for a princess to talk, now is it Hime?" He taunted softly, crushing his lips across her collar bone. "Heh, are you kidding me? That thing is bigger, it must have been what, 11, 12 inches?"

She whimpered as the passion spread like a virus through her mind, as she became locked onto his head falling further and further south towards her core, his precious lips trailing kisses in every inch of flesh possible.

Scattered remnants of her sanity urged her to stop him, whilst the other shards succumbed to the blissful pleasure leaking from her soul. His palms traced up across the flat plane of her stomach, using his thumb to trace across her navel, sending sparks across her mind.  
"Ichigo..." She blushed, realizing her use of first name basis, scrambling around to correct herself. "Uh... Kurosaki-kun... Ku- Ku..." She shook her head, unable to tolerate the torment he was pushing her through.

He grinned, as though reading her mind, edged his head further and further towards her core, brushing the velvet strands of burnt orange hair across her tender flesh. He trailed his hands down across her thighs, holding her legs up by the knees, breathing softly against her folds. He tested the taste first, licking the soft liquid tracing her core, feeling satisfied with her aroma, which smelt so sweet, it almost tasted of delicate fruit, hand-picked from the finest season.

"Kurosaki-kun...?" The voice moaned curiously, her glazed silver eyes gleaming with purity. Ichigo smiled to himself, penetrating his animalistic like tongue deep inside of her, as elegant moaned droplets shimmied through the quiet air. He repeated his action, flicking his tongue in every direction possible, hitting the right nerves each time, echoing eternally through her very soul. He was going to make sure she remembered him. And only him.

He released her legs from his clutch, brushing his hands up towards her breasts, massaging the ample mounds slowly, shredding her sanity to oblivion. Her body arched, as she panted softly, cursing silently under her breath.  
"Right there... Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun... God that feels good..." She sighed with content, the lust in her increasing with each second she spent under his charm. The overwhelming desire in her soul yearned for him, for the missing piece of her heart to be brought forth by his.

"Kurosaki-kun..." He took a hand, trailing his fingertips across her flesh, sending electric sparks through her body. He retracted his tongue from her core, shifting upwards, latching on to the soft bud of nerved placed above her folds. Taking his hand, he traced the folds softly, smirking silently as he felt her body writhe with pure ecstasy, her cries the sole melody filling the night, as she rode out her first climax.

He brought himself up, balancing himself on his forearms, gazing deep into his princess' soul; she lay her thighs astride his waist, bringing him closer, cupping his face in her delicate hands. She sighed, their heads edging closer together, as he captured her once more in a breathtaking kiss.

"Hime..." He purred softly, his tender eyes tracing her quivering lips. "Are you sure you want this?" She nodded, ever-so-slightly, hooking her arms around his, clutching onto his back tightly. She locked eye contact with him, reflecting lust in her eyes.  
"Take me... Kurosaki-kun, I want you to take me..." She breathed a moment, taking a deep sigh. "I've never wanted anyone but you... Make me yours, Kurosaki-kun..."

He smiled briefly, as he positioned himself over her core, brushing his head against her clit. Her soft voice piqued, her silent eyes begging him to cease teasing her.

"Hime... Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" She froze, shaking her head faintly. "Hm... Guess I have a lot of making up to do, huh?" She smiled softly in response, brushing her satin lips across his jaw line; he hardened even more at her precarious touch, deciding she was ready for him.

He penetrated slowly, watching her facial expressions at each moment, daring not blink or miss a second of this seemingly impossible Heaven. Her eye lids closed softly, her lashes darkening as the night grew colder and deeper. Her brows furrowed together, her soft pouted lips escaping shyful murmurs of his name. He came across the obstacle, questioning her once more if she was ready.

He pulled out slowly, pacing himself, as it was his first time as well, although he wouldn't ever admit it, through fear for his reputation. Once only the head wasn't visible, he buried himself with a quick harsh thrust, crushing the obstacle in a swift motion. She cried out, her nails digging in softly to the flesh of her lover's back. He paused as she adjusted to his size, repeating his motions with gentle passion as she nodded, his only goal to worship the goddess laying beneath him. He would bring her ultimate pleasure in the acts, swearing on his soul to adore this woman for the rest of his life.

The sonata they created together was something to be admired, filled with such grace, such beauty, their bodies becoming slick with sweat as the pace quickened, their moans uniting their hearts as one, their liquid eyes speaking vows their mouths wouldn't dare utter.

"Kurosaki-kun," She murmured softly, her hands trailing south, so that they held her lover at his tail bone.  
"Hime," He growled softly, her oblivious teasings hitting deep now. Her moans became stronger, as thrust after thrust entered her, sparking an uncontrollable desire within her.

"Fuh... Fu... Fuck... Heh heh Hime..." His stutters became proof of his bliss, as he swiped his lips across her forehead, groaning softly as the sonata increased its tempo, causing even the bed to join in with its own melody.

Her pants became louder, as if to overcome the sounds of the bed springs jolting with action, or of the bed frame slamming furiously against the paper-thin walls of their flat.  
"Heh, you like that?" He grinned sadistically, her cries evidence enough of her enjoyment.  
"Mmm, Ichigo! MORE!"  
"Nnhhhhh... You want more?" He trailed his hands north, tweaking her breasts with both palms, biting softly between his canines.

Her moans stung the air, as she held on to the headboard with both hands, desperate to clutch on for her life.  
"Hime..." He raised his head partially, breathing softly against the valley of her breasts, continuing his movements. "I'm warning you..." He purred, as his eyes scanned her porcelain face, silently smirking at himself for his near-victory. "I'm going to drain the life outta you," he vowed, blowing softly into the generous mounds laying beneath his face, supporting him upright. "I'm gunna fuck you senseless..." He grinned at the effects of his dirty talk, as he could see how so very close she was to losing her mind.

"Heh... Uhhhhhhh!"  
"I'm gunna drain every last drop of energy outta you... I'm gunna make you scream my name for the world to hear..."  
"Ichigo..." She whispered almost silently, her body becoming numb as the fiery lust inside burst her logic to shreds.

His orders became viciously, his teeth biting softly into her delicate flesh.  
"Ichigo..." Her murmurs became partially louder, but Ichigo still shook his head.  
"Louder..." He commanded, as their sonata reached a crescendo, all instruments working to the best of their abilities.

He muttered softly, satisfied with her screams. "Now ask me to finish you." He smirked brushing his lips across her neck, hitting every spot possible with maximum speed. His hands trailed up, clutching onto the headboard with his lover, as her legs coiled themselves around his torso.

Her screams echoed constantly around the room, penetrating the walls, so that the entire estate now knew of their acts.  
"Beg me!"  
"Ichigo...-sama..." She whispered tenderly.  
"-sama, eh?"  
"Yes... Ichigo-sama... Make me..." She bit her lip, holding back embarrassingly loud screams.

"Make you what?" He inquired, feigning both curiosity and naïvety, tilting his head softly, before assaulting her lips with his tongue.  
"Uhhh... Ichigo," She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling against his, their bodies magnetized in each other's locked embrace. "FINISH ME! Uhhh~!" She climaxed loudly, unafraid of shattering the world's atmosphere with her screams, certain that every tenant of the nearby flats would be made deaf by now.

Her grip tightened around the headboard, her clammy palms shaking softly as she carried out her orgasm, her thighs' grip tightening around her lover's muscled torso. Ichigo smirked, grunting softly as a shot of warm liquid oozed from the tip with one final thrust. The pair lay in pieces, both lungs desperate and gasping for air, as their pants filled the estate, curiously gazing into one another's hold. Ichigo smirked victoriously, claiming his prize in battle, the divine goddess panting beneath him.

"Kurosaki-kun..."  
"Princess..." He smiled with peace glinting in his deep eyes, the luxury of their bonding leaking into each other's minds. The warm liquid slowly dripped from her core, starting its journey down her thigh, dripping softly onto the silk-rose bed sheets.  
"Ichigo-sama," She giggled softly, purring confidently, as her eyes traced the smirk plastered across his lips. "That felt..." Her breath hitched a moment, as she paused to think of a word worthy enough.

"Heh... Better than that useless piece of trash, wasn't it?" She blushed, as she realized she had no choice but to agree.  
"Rangiku-san said..."  
"Yeah, I figured she'd have something to do with it... She's corrupting you like crazy, Hime..." Ichigo paused, as it was his turn to blush, his throat strained as his questions became lodged.

"What is it, Ichigo-sama?"  
"I... Well... Uh..." He paused, running his hand through her silk strands of hair. "I want you to be my girlfriend, Hime... I want to be the only one who can pleasure you like this... It's ridiculously selfish, I know, I know, but Hime..." He took a deep breath, as he kissed her throbbing temple softly, licking, before nibbling on her ear-lobe, his mouth directly in her ear.

"I... Love..." He took a deep sigh, closing his eyes, letting the words ramble out. "Hime, I love you with my life... I know it's all so sudden, but Hime... I've lusted for you for so long now... I want you in my life..."  
"Kurosaki-kun...?"  
"Please, Hime..."  
"Kurosaki-kun... You brought me a drink?" He paused for a moment, confusion sweeping over his face. He shifted his head to the left, as a nervous smile crossed his face.  
"Uh yeah... I guess it's cold by now..."

He studied the steam still billowing softly from the mugs, the biscuits just beginning to melt against the plate. Orihime smiled softly, pushing Ichigo to the side with a gentle push, as she sat up, reaching over for her favourite mug. She held it against her pouted lips, blowing softly at the lukewarm liquid, forming ripples as she giggled softly. She took a sip, as she felt herself warm up, as though coal had been added to the hearth of her body.

"It tastes good, Kurosaki-kun... Thank you..." He smiled softly, as she kissed his cheek, tracing the scent of chocolate and cinnamon, her breath enticing him with desire. He reached over, picking up his coffee, gulping it down, sighing, and placing it back down against the nearest cabinet. Inoue stifled a giggle, as she saw the cream moustache left across his upper lip. She rose, kneeling over him, licking the cream with a swift movement of her tongue.

"I... Guess you'll want me to go back to my room, eh?" He asked, his throat hoarse and tight, pain dosed deep in his eyes.  
"I love you too, Kurosaki-kun,"  
"Eh?" She pouted softly, gently tapping him on his shoulder.  
"Don't act dumb, Ichigo; I said, I love you too, Kurosaki-kun." His breath hitched in his throat for a moment, as he took his time reflecting her gentle words.

The pair sunk into a deep embrace, holding each other with the locked embrace of their crossed gazes, as they lay side by side, their arms capturing the other in a forceful, but wanted, hold.

"Kurosaki-kun, don't ever leave my side..."  
He nodded slowly, noticing a trace of sobs within her voice, comforting her softly, running his hand through her hair. She shivered softly, as he noticed the absence of the duvet, which was concertinaed at the end of the bed in a messy bundle. He kissed the crown of her head softly, flexing up to cover her body in the thick, flower-decorated duvet. This time it was his turn to shiver, as he held his breath, pinching the corners of the duvet, due to the femininity of the environment he'd have to sleep in.

"Kurosaki-kun?"  
"Yeah, Hime?"

"I threw all of my pillows at you... I have nothing to sleep on..." Although her face was hidden, he could easily hear the blush in her voice. He smiled silently, brushing his thumb across the delicate flesh of her shoulders, urging her onto his chest. She smiled softly behind a thick waterfall of slick auburn hair, as she nudged her head over, resting her body against his chest, snuggling herself towards the warmth exuding from his chest.

She positioned her ear perfectly over his heart, as she listened to the soft rhythm of his pulse, relishing the feel of his toned abdomen rise and fall as he breathed.

_'Thank you Rangiku-san... She thought in her head, emitting smiles in her friend's direction. 'Without your advice, I wouldn't ever have gotten this far with Kurosaki-kun... You're the best!'_


	2. Chapter 2: Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon

A/N: THIS IS SO CHEESY! DO NOT READ THIS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE! Thank youse for all of the reviews, guys :3 Also, a word is mentioned in this, "Uniqlo". This is a Japanese high fashion store.

Oh, and btw, I should probably say: Any characters engaging in any smutty acts are all over 18. Orihime and Ichigo are both 25 at the time this is set. Rangiku is a little older, she is 33, and she acts as Orihime's older mother type. Great role model though. As you will soon see... Muahaha...

魅力愛 (Miryokuai: Charm of Love) Chapter 2  
花鳥風月 (Kachou Fuugetsu)  
"Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon" –Anon

The next morning:

Orihime lay unconscious in bed in a messy heap, her typically perfect room the remnants of the previous night's events. Her glossy hair splayed across the stained bedsheets, shimmering softly under a beam of light leaking from the drawn magnolia curtains, reflecting a halo of soft strands upon the silk below her. She breathed softly, her naked body only just covered by her duvet, as she lay on her stomach, her arms stretched upwards. As she stirred, she called out her lover's name, rising her head to find an empty space residing next to her. A wave of confusion flooded her face, until she saw a letter stood on her dresser, her eyes squinting as she pushed her tortoise-shell glasses onto her face, as she saw that it was addressed to her.

_Ohaiyo, Hime,_

_I'm sorry Princess, I had to head out to work. I would've woken you up to tell you, but you looked exhausted, and judging on last night, I decided you probably needed the sleep._

_Oh, and don't worry about work. You're off "sick"... Remember? _

_I'll be home at 5, and I'll treat you to something to eat. Chinese sound good? Make sure you've got your best dress on, Princess. _

_I'll seeya later._

_Lots of Love,_  
_Dr. Ichigo-sama_

She giggled softly to herself, as she read through the letter, feigning his deep voice in her mind. She took a quick glance at the clock next to her, which read "3:39 PM". She blew out a sigh of relief, as she realized she didn't have long to wait until she saw him again, relaxing on her bed, a million smiles unable to project the happiness accelerating through her at that current moment. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered and flapped their wings, as a permanent grin spread across her face, unable to stop herself from picking up the phone, and dialling her best friends' numbers. The long dialling tone made her scowl, as she waited for the phone to be picked up.

"C'mon... C'mon..."  
"Hello?"  
"Rangiku-san!"  
"Hey, girl! Aw, it's good to hear from you! Wait wait... Don't tell me... You're calling to provide me with every intricate detail of last night, am I right?" Orihime imagined her friend rubbing her temples with her eyes shut, as though attempting to read her mind, forcing soft giggles to escape her lips.

"Okay, Psychic-san!" She laughed softly down the phone, a serene voice coming down her throat. "He made love to me, Rangiku-san... He really did!" The line went silent for a moment, the only sound her friend's soft breathing.  
"INOUE!" Rangiku squealed down the phone, making Orihime's heart jump from her chest, as she pulled the phone away, to avoid terminal deafness. From a few inches away, she could still hear her friend rambling on, begging for "more details! Give me more details!"

"Rangiku-san, you're so perverted!" Orihime giggled softly. "Anyway, that wasn't why I called... He left this morning without saying bye... But he left a note... And... He wants to take me out tonigh-"  
"And you wanted my expertise advice on what to wear!"  
"Well... Yeah... I mean, it's Kurosaki-kun... I've never worn anything to impress him before now."  
"N'aw, Inoue; it's important to be yourself, do not change yourself for any man!"  
"I know, and I wouldn't, Rangiku-san," She took a deep sigh. "You still work at *Uniqlo, right?"

"Yes indeed; wanting a discount?"  
"The date's in..." She paused a moment to re-check the clock. "Nearly an hour... What am I going to do? I have nothing to wear to a posh restaurant, and there's no way I can make it down in time!"  
"Hm... Orihime-chan! You have nothing to worry about! Stay at yours, have a shower, dry yourself, the likes, I will be round in half an hour with the finest borrowed clothing the store has to offer!"

"Borrowed?" Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you steal?"  
"Me? Steal? Never!" Rangiku laughed softly. "The store offers every employee a sample of the new trends about to come out! We're the same size, so all shall be well! Right! Less chit-chat, more showeryness! Go! I order you!" Orihime laughed softly, snapping to attention, raising her hand into a salute.  
"Yes, Sir! Uh, Ma'am!"

She hung up, clicking the phone back in place on it's charger, wrapping her arms around herself, as she shivered. Although there was sun, it was still a brisk afternoon, so she decided to hurry herself with the shower. She walked into her private bathroom, (both Orihime and Ichigo had agreed it's be best to have separate bathrooms, so that no awkward events would happen), flicking the switch on, as she stood in front of the mirror.

She bared her teeth, running her tongue over the smooth enamel, before shifting her gaze up towards her bagged eyes. Shit... I forgot to ask Rangiku-san about make-up... What am I going to do? I look a mess... Her stomach growled, as though to argue, but she knew it was because she hadn't eaten all day. She slid the shower door open, slipping inside, flicking the warm water on instantly, as she allowed the hot droplets to fall against her skin, warming her up instantly.

She peered over to her shelf of hair products, posing a thinking face, as she chose which scented shampoo to use. There was strawberry, summer fruits, white chocolate and cranberry, coconut... She paused again as her stomach growled, the references of food making her hungry. She sighed, noticing how every bottle but strawberry had been left empty, but at least the scent would match her shimmering orange hair.

Once massaging her hair into a bun with the shampoo and conditioner, giggling at her creative hairstyle, she stepped under the path of water, closing her eyes and humming, as she ran her fingertips through her hair. She took a matching strawberry body wash, squirting the soft pink liquid into her hand, rubbing it around the curves of her body, over her breasts, stomach, arms and thighs, pouting as she couldn't reach her back.

_Damn, if only Ichigo was here..._ She blushed at the thought, as fantasies flicked through her head, of Ichigo assisting her in the shower. She giggled softly, imagining her lover surrounded by the pink bathroom, each shade of pink rising in his cheeks as he'd blush. She rinsed herself from the soapy bubbles formed on her skin, relaxing in the warm rays of the water droplets for a moment, before switching the water off, and stepping out.

She wrapped herself in a white towel, decorated with pink roses, around her torso, humming again, as she took a separate towel, to hold her wet hair in place above her head. She returned to her place at the mirror, turning the faucet at the sink, preparing her toothbrush as she scrubbed away, studying her reflection with a soft gaze.

As arrogant as it would sound, on a normal day she loved her image. Her auburn hair was beautiful, and she was proud to be a red-head more than anything in life. Her eyes were perfect, dazzling with her joyous outlook on life. Her figure brought her some unwanted attention previously, but now she had Ichigo as her boyfriend, she was certain things would change.

She sighed happily, as she flicked the light switch, returning to her bedroom. She spotted the toy from last night half-buried under a pile of clothes, guilt rising in the pit of her stomach, realizing she should probably sterilize it and return it. She shook the thought from her mind, opening her lingerie drawer, pouting as she saw only one pair there, light blue, with strawberries. She shrugged, deciding she might as well go with the theme, drying her body before clipping the 34DD around her, slipping in to the panties.

She wrapped herself in a dressing gown, before the cold got to her again, shaking her wet hair as she removed the towel. She plugged in her hair dryer, as she waited for her friend to call round.

_15 minutes later:_

"Ori-hi-me!" A sweet voice sung through the Intercom. "I'm here to kidnap you and torture you with lethal designer clothes! Oh, let me in, will you?" Orihime laughed softly, as she spoke down the Intercom to her friend, pressing a button, allowing her in.  
"It's open, come on up, Kidnapper-san!"  
"Thank you!"

Rangiku peered through the door, lifting her dark sunglasses above her head, her pouting red lips scanning the front room. Orihime sat shocked, as she saw her friend clad in a short black mini-skirt, thigh-high leather boots, a decorated white shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Nope! You didn't have sex in here!"  
"RANGIKU-SAN!"  
"What?" She shrugged softly, posing a cute face. "If you had sex in here, the room would be a mess. It's general knowledge."  
"Ugh, what if I cleaned up?" Rangiku smiled, entering the room fully, as she took a seat next to her friend.  
"Hun, trust me. No amount of effort could clean the guilt-room in that amount of time." Orihime blushed, hoping to God she wouldn't-

"Right! Take me to your room, Orihime!"  
"Uh..." 'Shit... Please don't...' Rangiku snickered at her friend's facial expression, prodding her shoulder softly.  
"Bingo! Lemme see! Lemme see!" Orihime sat speechless, her mouth gaped open. Rangiku smiled, running off to her bedroom, to witness the destruction. Orihime chased her, attempting to hold her back, as she fumbled with the handle, throwing the door wide open. Rangiku scanned the room, in awe of the bomb-site before her.

"Orihime, I'm impressed! Good girl!" Orihime held back tears, as she laughed softly along with her friend. She perched herself on the bed, smiling as she saw the bags still clutched into her hands.  
"So, are we going to do this?" Rangiku smiled, taking a seat next to her, nudging her softly.  
"Bet he didn't have to ask that last night!"  
"Rangiku!" She moaned softly, smiling as she reminisced on their love-making. "I mean the clothes!"

"Yes, of course." Rangiku stood up, pulling back down her sunglasses, whipping her blonde hair softly, as she took on the pose of an important fashion designer. "Ladies and about-to-have-their-mind-and-something-else-blown Gentlemen!" Orihime stifled a laugh at her friend's act. "This is an extraordinary collection, devised by an excellent prodigy of talent, if I do say so myself." She flashed a smile of beaming white teeth in her audience's direction, sending a flirty wink.

"First, we have..." Orihime imitated a drum roll, as Rangiku pulled out a beautiful silk cocktail dress, strapless, coloured the finest midnight-blue, adorned with gems across the top. Orihime forced back her tears, as she fell in love for the second time, reaching out for the beautiful creation before her.

"Don't bother showing me anything else, I want this!" She cried, hugging her friend, making them almost lose balance. Rangiku patted her back, smiling.  
"I thought you'd like this, so it was the only dress I brought!"  
"What are the other bags?"  
"Call me a mind-reader, but I figured you'd might need a quick make-up and hair session. Am I right?" Orihime nodded, delighted at her friend's kindness.

"Thank you so much!"  
"Hey, what are friend's for?" The two shared a warm hug, as Orihime sobbed into her shoulders, as she knew this evening would be another perfect day, in her life.

A/N: CHEESEH! Dx


	3. Chapter 3: Not seeing is a flower

A/N: So, anywho, an honorific comes up later on, which is -hakase, which is used for someone with a high academic level of smarty intelligentyness; it literally translates to "doctor" (My Ichi-chan is a doctor in this), and I am aware it is the wrong honorific for doctor. It's just a character's way of showing how smart and worthy of respect she thinks he is. Without further ado, let's begin-u!

魅力愛 (Miryokuai: Charm of Love) Chapter 3

見ぬが花 (Minu ga hana)  
"Not seeing is a flower" -Anon

_At 5:00:_

Ichigo unlocked the door, stepping into his apartment, sighing as his muscles began to overcome with lethargy. The hospital had been a busy ordeal today; the minute he'd sat down for a break, another patient turned up requesting urgent medical attention. He'd lost count of the number of coffees he'd left to grow cold throughout the day, and had eventually given up on the thought of a lunch break. The main thoughts hosting his mind throughout the day was irrelevant to his work, regardless, as he spent many moments spaced out, reminiscing on the previous night's events. He placed his keys down in the bowl in the hall, frowning as he noticed the quiet environment around him.

"Hime! I'm home!" A thick silence clouded over the apartment, causing worry in his mind. Even before they'd started dating, Orihime had always jumped out of nowhere to welcome him home, whether she was ill or not. It wasn't something he demanded, but he had to admit he was a little crestfallen not to have the pleasure of her greeting tonight. He whistled to himself, glimpsing in the mirror positioned over the cabinet holding the key dish, shaking the snowflakes from his auburn hair, repositioning tufts from his tinted face, the cold weather forming blushes in his pale cheeks. The snow settling in the streets of Japan blanketed the landscape in a thick veil, the sky a million shades brighter than pure white itself, as the country prepared itself for the upcoming winter with eager hands. The children dressed snugly ran the streets, giggling and playing amongst one another, throwing snowballs, forming snow angels on the ground, building snowmen in the streets with what seemed to be at least 10 inches thick of the frost veil.

He flipped the sake bottle clutched in his hand, letting it spin through the air, catching it with smooth skill, as he opened the living room front door to find a busty blonde, clad in leather, make-up and sunglasses. His heart nearly broke from his chest, as he lost slip of the bottle, almost making it shatter had it not been for the bean bags congregated in the corner where it landed.

"Honey! You're back! N'aw, I missed you baby!"  
"Rangiku... What the hell are you-" He froze, as his gaze absorbed her attire for a moment. "Do you even realize how cold it is outside? How the hell can you wear something like that?!" She shrugged, repositioning the sunglasses over her eyes, taking on her supermodel image once more, pouting her ruby stained lips.

"I have my ways. Always be prepared for freak weather! Any minute now, the sun could come out from its hiding place, and what can I say, Ichi-chan? A girl needs her tan." Ichigo drifted his gaze out to the window, mentally correcting the blonde before him.

"That's hardly likely, Rangiku."

"Well, isn't that why they call it _freak_ weather? It comes when you least expect it."

Ichigo buried his head in his hands, relentlessly giving up on the idea of winning with the impossible child making herself at home in his apartment. A small part of him was glad she was here, as wherever Rangiku was, Orihime was bound to be around shortly after. He half expected her to emerge from her bedroom, still in her pyjamas, clutching a tissue in her hand, if she was actually ever ill, that was. He was still confused about the whole ordeal, whether she had been faking it to seduce him, or whether she genuinely was ill at some point. Either way, he placed the blame on Rangiku, as she was typically the main culprit of implanting ideas into the young, naïve girl's mind.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime jumped at him, as he was almost given another heart attack, cursing silently at the lively girl bounding her way towards him. He braced himself for her collision, steadying them so they wouldn't end up toppling over; he wrapped both arms around his girlfriend, holding her in a tight, protective embrace, brushing his lips across her neck, sending shivers of bliss down her spine.

"Hey, Hime. Did you miss me?" Orihime nodded, unable to control her words.  
"Oh my gosh, yes! Yes, I missed you! I was sad to see you gone, but then I found the letter, and it made me love you even more! And... And..." She paused, as Ichigo cut in, stealing her breath with a passionate kiss.  
"I'm glad," He smiled, tracing her lips with his own. "I missed you more than anything; you were all I could think about, all day."  
Orihime smiled, as she broke away from his charm, stepping back to reveal her outfit for the evening to her partner.

"Do you like it?" She asked innocently, pouting, as she spread her arms out, tilting her hips. Ichigo studied his girlfriend for a moment, his hands following the soft curves. The silked dress hugged her figure tightly, bringing her waist in perfectly, accentuated by a billowing skirt, cutting just above the knee, and a jewel-encrusted bust. The peach tinted skin of her breasts clashed with the dark blue, emphasizing the beauty of her flesh, forcing Ichigo to form a speechless nod.

His eyes traced her legs, smooth and slim, finished with satin black heels supporting her feet. He glanced up to her hair, simplistic, but effective, as the waist-length cascade had been straightened, her bangs sweeping across her face gently. Her face alone forced Mother Nature to weep with envy, emerald wisps shrouding her, as Orihime's natural beauty shimmered, her smile lighting up a room instantly. He breathed a silent sigh of relief, as Rangiku had gone easy on Orihime, her naked skin allowed to breathe, with only blue eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss present on her face.

"Orihime..." He finally spoke up. "You are the icon of beauty... Don't you dare ever change a single thing about your appearance... I won't ever forgive you if try to change... I..." He paused, blushing at Rangiku's presence. "You look sexy, Orihime. And I love you for it." Orihime smiled, their eyes locked into one another's, as Rangiku broke their mesmerizing charm with claps, as she applauded herself.

"Rangiku Matsumoto's super awesome personal dresser service! Call me anytime! I'll be round instantly to help you out Orihime!" Rangiku smiled, as the air filled with passion, as the couple kissed, moaning silently into one another's mouths.

_That evening..._

Ichigo and Orihime sat around a square table, positioned opposite one another, the mahogany table covered with a beautiful white table cloth, a vase of fresh roses placed in the centre.  
"This is beautiful, Ichigo." Orihime smiled, as they both stretched out a hand, their other hands holding the menu.

"Mhm, I paid a little extra for the roses." Orihime blushed, looking round, as she saw other couples' tables practically bare, compared to their ornate one.  
"Ichigo..." His eyes flashed up, as he tilted his head, a faint smile sweeping across his face.

"I treat my girlfriend how she should be treated. This isn't even half of what you deserve, Hime. There's much more coming your way tonight." Orihime blushed, as her stomach growled again, breaking the passion around them.  
"I... Uh... I didn't get up until nearly 4... I didn't get chance to eat anything..." Ichigo smiled, squeezing her hand softly.

"Lazy ass... But I understand, Hime. I wasn't joking when I said I'd drain the life out of you." She blushed, panicking that someone around them would hear.  
"Ichigo!"

"Now, now; what happened to the honorifics, Hime-chan?" He grinned softly as her face fell pink, stroking her hand softly with his thumb. "I'm paying, Hime, so don't worry about the cost, okay? Eat what you want to eat."

She nodded, her eyes averting back to the menu. 'Damn, it all sounds so good...' She thought to herself. _There's Sliced Peking duck, with pancakes, and sweet black bean sauce, or there's Sichuan-style Gong Bao Chicken, with dried chilli, and fried peanuts, or... Sweet and Sour Pork on a bed of garlic-spiced fried noodles, red bean paste, and... Strawberries..._ She paused, certain someone was controlling her life somehow with odd frequently occurring traits.

"What are you thinking, Hime?" Orihime's head snapped up from behind the menu, as she stared at her partner with confusion. "You've been pulling a weird face for the past few minutes." He explained, taking a sip of water.

"Oh! I was wondering what I should eat! There's just so much yummy sounding things on the menu! It all sounds so good! There's Sliced Peking duck, with pancakes, and sweet black bean sau-"  
"I know, I've been reading," Ichigo laughed softly. "What are you nervous about?" She shifted in her seat, holding her gaze on her glass of water in front of her.  
"Nothing..."

"Liar. Now tell me, I won't leave you alone until you tell me." She raised an eyebrow.  
"You say it as though it's a bad thing..." She sighed softly, before meeting his gaze. "I want this to work out... I... I'm just nervous that if something bad happens, then it'll be too awkward for us to stay as friends..." Ichigo looked deep into the pain in her eyes, before smiling.

"Then we'll have to try our very best to pace ourselves," He murmured softly. "I can't live without you Hime. I need you by my side. Forever." Barely conscious, she brushed her bare leg against his, moaning his name softly, restraining herself from taking him right there and then. Ichigo smirked softly, glancing up as a cheery waitress popped up, bouncing on the balls of her feet, armed with a pen and a notepad.

"Good evening, my name is Loly! I will be your waitress this evening! Is there anything I can get you folks?" Orihime stiffened at the informality of the waitress, taking note of her features. Her midnight hair stood in twin pigtails, falling down to her shoulders. Her eyes were broad, shimmering softly with a tint of fuchsia, which Orihime was certain must be contact lenses. Grazes were dotted underneath her lashes, her thin lips glued into a permanent grin.

"I'll have the Sichuan-style Gong Bao Chicken," Ichigo swept in, his Chinese in complete fluency as he smiled faintly through etiquette. Orihime swallowed a silent snicker, as she saw a perfect gentleman sat opposite her, the juxtaposition to the confidently, arrogant, sexy man teasing her a few moments ago. Loly nodded, scrawling his order, perking her head up towards Orihime.

"And for the lady?" Orihime froze. The dish sounded odd, but she was no stranger to odd foods. She contemplated for a moment, imagining how a bitter strawberry could possibly match a sweet-and-sour dish.  
"Hime?" Ichigo gazed at her with soft eyes.  
_Fuck!_ She thought to herself. _Just risk it! If you don't like it, eat it up anyway!_ She composed herself, laying her menu down delicately, crossing her legs, as she played with the rim of her glass.

"I'll take the Sweet and Sour Pork, please, Loly-san." She gulped as she felt Ichigo's eyes stare at her with interest, blushes forming on her cheeks.

"Uh huh, and for drinks, Sir?" Orihime looked up, finding the waitress giggle softly, as Ichigo handed their menus over, her free hand twirling a strand of coal hair through a manicured finger. Emerald wisps shrouded over her, as her mind created a variety of strange fantasy creatures taking her down, blocking the malicious woman from the man she loved, forcing a protective shield around his heart.

"We'll take a bottle of the Kame no O sake," Orihime's breath hitched in her throat, as the waitress bounced away, as Ichigo smirked in response.  
"Kame no O? Are you kidding me? That's nearly ¥40,000! Call her back! Change that order!" Ichigo flashed a smile towards his lover, brushing his leg against hers.  
"I have the money, Hime. Why not spend it on the woman I cherish?" She smiled, surrounding her arguments.  
"Fine! But you're not allowed to buy me anything else for the rest of this relationship!"

Ichigo sighed, taking both of her hands in his, whispering with a hurt voice: "Princess... Face me..." She met his eyes, her heart skipping many beats as she awaited his words. "It's not working out, Princess... I'm ending this relationship right now..." Orihime's eyes grew wild, as a thousand swords plunged deep into her heart, her soul torn apart, and sunk into the depths of icy waters. She fought to hold back her tears, as he retracted his hand. "Well now that relationship is over..." He took out a small box from his pocket, a smooth crimson, made from beautiful velvet. "I hope you don't mind me giving you this..." His smirk grew, as it hit her what he had just done.

"You jerk! I hate you!"  
"And I love you with all my heart and soul, Princess. Will you go out with me?" Orihime scowled at his loophole, crossing her arms.  
"After this, the drinks, the meal, which I will be paying my share of! No arguments Mister... You are not allowed to buy me anything for the rest of our lives!" Ichigo smirked, brushing strands of hair from Orihime's face, murmuring: "Request denied." He enclosed the box into her hand, the velvet strands brushing across her palm as she blushed. "Open it, Hime." She pouted, relentlessly giving in.

"This best not have cost too much. If I found out you spent too much on me, Ichigo, I swear to God, you know what I'll do to you if it cost too much!" She clicked the box open, keeping a constant scowl at her lover; she caught a glimpse of something metallic shimmering under the lid, as her irritation increased, her mind filling with images of something expensive lurking within her very palms.

It creaked open at the final hurdle, as her heart stopped upon sight of the jewellery laid delicately on the velvet blanket. Her eyes threatened to brim with tears, as she flashed her gaze up towards her lover, who sat smirking, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I hate you, Ichigo."

"Mhm, hate me all you wish, Princess. Do you like the gift?"  
"No." She bit her lip through her lie, her stubborn nature peaking as she refused to admit the truth. The necklace was constructed of a slim, silver chain, with a bulky pendant adorned to the hoop below. The lights above them shone a beam over the strawberry-shaped pendant, casting a halo to circle around each crystal. She held her breath, refusing to believe the facts before her, insistent that it was some trick of the mind or light.

"This… This can't be real diamonds… Ichigo if these are real diamonds, I swear to God-" He took a sip of the water, swallowing as the liquid passed down through his throat. He placed the glass back down against the table, focusing his gaze on the woman before him.

"You're keen to lie, so I will to. No, they're not real diamonds. They're not real rubies, either." She shook her head, pushing the box away from her clutch.

"Ichigo, I can't accept this! You have to stop wasting your money on me!"

"Wasted in whose view?"

"Mine, evidently!"

"But surely it's my money, which I've worked hard to earn."

"Ex- Exactly! It's yours, so don't spend it on me!"

"I see. If you don't like it, I'll take it back." His hand reached out to take the box, as Orihime turned swiftly in her seat, clutching the box to her heart.

"No. I like it." He grinned victoriously, watching her blushes flare in her cheeks as she lost the battle, muttering something incoherent under her breath, cradling the box in her chest.

The waitress returned, holding a tin bucket filled with ice, and the bottle of sake half-buried inside. She struggled to uncork the bottle, dramatically playing the damsel in distress, as she accidentally flung the spilling liquid over in Orihime's direction, splattering across her dress. The shock of the liquid made her heart stop, as she watched her second love become drenched and stained in the dark liquid.

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am!" A feigned voice of regret gasped, as Orihime rose, looking down at her dress, as the public around them broke from their private chatters, all eyes drawn to the drenched red-head. Her fists clenched together, as she restrained herself from lashing out at the sultry waitress, as she shook away her tears, managing to utter, "It's perfectly fine, Loly-san..." She kept her gaze hidden by the thick strands of her hair, unwilling to make eye contact with her lover through her disgrace.

"Please excuse me, everyone..." She headed off towards the ladies' room, keeping her composure. Ichigo rose from his seat, his stern, burly build towering over the petite woman.

"That was uncalled for." He simply stated, his eyes inflicting terror in the waitresses eyes. She blinked, snorting with derision.  
"Uncalled for? Like hell it was! Stupid bitch thinks she's so special!" Ichigo grabbed her wrist mid-air, crushing it as he clenched his fist tighter, the crowd around him erupting a cloud of gasps.

"Okay, two things... First: What business do you have with my girlfriend?"  
"We have a long past!" Loly snapped. "Freaking slut needs payback!"  
"Nothing gets to her without going through me first. You got that? No matter what she may have done to you in your sorry past." Loly struggled, as she attempted to escape, but failing immensely.

"Second, I paid for that drink out of my own pocket... How dare you spill it on anyone or anything? I'd best advise that you apologise NOW before I call your manager, and take the costs from your wages. You earn, what, ¥278 an hour... Now that's going to take an awfully long time to earn back."

The venom in his voice stung strong into her skin, as her eyes broadened, shifting her head to the side, blowing out a sigh.

"Ichigo..." He turned at the silken voice speaking his name, his once tempest eyes now fading to a mellow shade of cocoa. He glimpsed into the wild, pleading eyes of his lover, as he gulped, slowly softening his grip around the waitresses wrist. His gaze didn't once stray from hers, as Loly rubbed at her wrist with the opposite hand, scowling as she mentally shot flames into his mind from her eyes. The red mark imprinted on her wrist from his grasp burnt strongly, as she tried bending her fingers, finding an inability to do so.

"Bastard, what the hell did you do?" Ichigo kept his remorseful eyes locked on hers, not even tilting his head to look at the waitresses newly gained injury.  
"Stop overreacting. You're lucky she stopped me when she did, or you'd be picking your teeth up off the floor right about now. And what happened to your apology?"  
"Me apologise?!" The woman snapped at him, enraged. "That bitch should be the one apologising to me!"

"And I told you," He breathed softly, his voice unwavering from his neutral voice. "Whatever issue you have with Orihime, you don't touch her until you've been through me first."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another waitress gathered round, clad in the same short black uniform, and white pinafore, her nervous jade eyes glinting with disorientation, as she traced the commotion through her short, slick, light ash blonde hair, her soft, bandaged hands holding on to a stack of empty plates.

"Is it possible to take the food out?" The waitress nodded, her hoarse voice barely uttering: "Hai, Kurosaki-hakase," as she walked swiftly towards the kitchens; Orihime averted her gaze, reading her name-badge, forming a mental note that her name was Menoly, noticing a limp as she walked.

His eyes remained on Orihime, as he felt the crowd's eyes glare at him, whispers echoing through the room.

"-Hakase?"  
"Is he a doctor?"  
"He just assaulted that waitress though!"  
"No, he can't be a doctor!"  
"No, he is! I took my mother to see him just yesterday!"

Orihime felt her body become crushed under the pressure, as she fought back her tears, remembering her dress. Her throat swelled up, as she felt the pulse throb harshly in her neck.

Ichigo turned slowly, dipping his head as he hid the world's eyes from his sins, heading towards the bar, slipping his wallet from his back pocket, as Orihime followed soon after, hesitating as she came towards Loly, who shoved her hard with her shoulder, spitting "Bitch" at her under her breath.

The world around them carried on as they left their view, as Orihime placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Ichigo... You could have lost your job doing that..." Ichigo fell silent, until he gathered the strength in his throat muscles to let words out.  
"I know, Hime... But no one talks to you like that... I won't let them." She froze for a moment, sorrowful eyes leaking unwanted tears.

"Ichigo... Let me explain something to you..." She sucked her breath in, facing her lover now with straight neutral eyes. Ichigo nodded for a moment, scooping his arm around her waist, brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Let's get our food, and we'll leave, Hime..." The air shattered around them, as words became lodged in his throat. "Gomen, Princess."  
"What for, Ichigo?"  
"I ruined this evening for the both of us."  
Orihime grew silent, as Ichigo noticed how she didn't take the opportunity to deny it.

The bartender stood behind the counter, holding out their bill, clamped under a thin steel bar, as Menoly returned, holding their meals in one hand, a bottle of Kame no O sake in the other, courtesing softly, with a weak smile.

"Apologies for this inconvenience, Kurosaki-hakase. The Manager wishes you to accept this as compensation for Loly-san's actions. I hope you have a pleasant meal." She flashed a shy smile, as Orihime took the meals in her hand, Ichigo clutching the wine bottle, setting it up-right on the counter, paying for the evening, then taking his exit swiftly.


	4. Chapter 4: After the rain, earth hardens

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter c: Anywho, lemons as promised.

魅力愛 (Miryokuai: Charm of Love) Chapter 4

雨降って地固まる (ame futte chi katamaru)  
"After the rain, earth hardens" –Anon

Ichigo and Orihime sat awkwardly upon the leather settee, the living room dimly lit up with a lamp in the corner of the room. They had long since consumed their meals, the initial optimism lost through the guilt and regret of the former events. Orihime sniffed softly, as Ichigo wiped her flowing tears, stained from her make-up, burning her vision strongly.

"Well... I was put through adoption as a child," She sniffled, as she sat in a pink and white striped sweatshirt and strawberry patterned PJ shorts, her long sleeves wiping her nose softly. "Because my parents were never around to look after me… and my brother passed away shortly after… And, when I was three years old, a kind man called Sosuke Aizen offered to take me in," She paused, her sharp inhales shattering her attractiveness in to minute shards, as she donned her tortoise-shell brimmed glasses on her face.

"He was looking after his ex-wife's daughter at the time... And... And..." Her bottom lip quivered as she struggled to continue. Ichigo's brows furrowed, as they knitted together, his face comforting his lover. "His daughter was called Loly Aivirrne... She was 7 years old at the time... And she did stuff to me, Ichigo..." She fell into a fit of sobs, as he ran his hand through her beautifully straightened hair, which glimmered in the dim light, as though a kind flame burned through her soul.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Hime... Just take your time; I'm here for you whenever you need me." He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips brushing her cheek followed by her neck, tracing her curves down to her shoulder. Her smile edged across her naked lips, absent from the summer fruits lip-gloss she previously wore.

"Aizen-san asked her to be gentle with me, because of my Iron Deficiency, my body was fragile, and so I'd bruise easily." She took another deep breath, her pulse thrumming softly due to the closeness of her partner. "I tried to be good friends with her, but she was always so distant with me... Until one day she snapped at me… she cut all of my hair off, and told me that I had stolen her father away from her..."  
"Hime..."  
"She said that she wanted me out of their house, and when I hesitated, and cried, calling for Aizen-san, she lost it... She pinned me down, and lashed out at my face, screaming curses at me. She beat me to an inch of my life..." She took another deep breath, nuzzling her cheek against his chest, barely able to sustain eye contact with him.

"So that night I ran away. I didn't bother packing my clothes or leaving a note... The only thing I took was a teddy bear my brother had given me on my first Christmas..." She breathed. "Enraku..." She whimpered, burying her head deep into his warm embrace. "That's when I ran here, and I met Rangiku-san. She was 11 at the time, and I met her at a park. I was sat on the swings crying, holding onto Enraku. Some boys came up to me, and started bullying me for my hair. I was only just 4. Some birthday that was." She feigned a weak laugh, as though trying to compensate for her past with fake humour. "She was with her friends, and she scared them away. She had auburn hair at the time too, but it gradually went lighter and lighter, to the shade she is now."

"Wait, wait… Rangiku is a natural blonde?" Orihime nodded, laughing through thick tears.

"Strawberry blonde." She corrected, raising her head to look at him now. "She took me home to meet her family, introduced me as a friend. That was the first time anyone had said that to me, it brought tears to my eyes when she said it. She asked if they could look after me, but her family refused at first, said that it was unsafe to just take in a random person from the street. I just left the house, hearing Rangiku-san shout at her parents for being so insensitive. She told them I was an orphan with nowhere to live, and they still didn't budge. She didn't give up, though. She said I could live in her tree-house. She brought me food every day, and I had loads of blankets and pillows, and gave me loads of her stuffed animals to keep me and Enraku company. Sometimes she'd sleep out with me, even though she didn't know me. Rangiku-san was so kind to me." Her smiles grew sincere, as she thought back on her friend's kindness.

"During summer, it was fine, but when winter came, there was snow everywhere, I'd always get so cold. So, Rangiku-san asked her parents if she could have a sleepover, every year, pretended to invite lots of friends, but she only really invited me and her friends I met that day. They were always so kind to me too. There was Nemu-chan, Nel-chan, Yoruichi-chan, Yachiru-chan, Rangiku-san, and me." Ichigo noted the use of her honorifics, only addressing Rangiku with a higher status, as though she'd had a greater effect on her life than the others. "When we were at the sleepover, I felt the happiest I could ever have been. I was in a warm home, surrounded by friends who loved me, having fun for the first time in my life. We talked about boys, even though I was young, and a few names cropped up that you might be interested in, _Ichi-chan_." She giggled, watching the seriousness cloud over the doctor's face, as a thin smirk spread across his lips, his face edging forward to kiss her cheek softly.

"I hope it wasn't anything to mature, Hime."

"Nope. Rangiku-san always went on at me to ask you out though. This was when I was about 9, so it wasn't too bad."

"You lived out in her tree house… for 5 years?" She shook her head, smiling feebly towards her lover.

"When I turned 10, I found an Aunt in the area who took me in, and from there, my life started to get better. I went to school, and I met you in the flesh for the first time."

"_In the flesh_?" He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at her comment.

"Rangiku-san always showed us pictures she'd taken of you. When I saw them, I never once thought I had a chance with you. It was always as if she wanted me to ask you out, and get rejected so that she could swoop in. But I knew Rangiku-san wouldn't do that. She insisted that she had no interest in younger men." Ichigo nodded, as a large part of his mind became unwilling to believe that. "So anyway, the rest you sort of knew, considering it's all about you." She stifled a giggle, her saccharine voice resounding through his mind, as he smiled, brushing his lips against her flaring cheek.

"Orihime, look at me." He cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head up with a gentle motion, her eyes wild as she stared into his deep gaze.

"Ichigo...?"  
"Whatever Loly did to you, regardless of how low she stooped, she hurt you in the first place. That is simply unforgivable. You are too beautiful and strong to care what happened in the past. Whatever happened, happened, you're above it all now." He breathed out a silent sigh. "I... I want you as you are... If the past made you the strong, capable woman you are now, then be glad it happened."

Orihime lowered her gaze, as she subconsciously agreed with everything he'd just said towards her.  
"Gomen... Ichigo, you're right, forgive me." He smiled briefly, his lips dangerously close, shooting sparks through her skin, igniting a flame deep inside her. The flame yearned for something. For someone. She wanted him to take her right there and then, and she vowed to herself that if he didn't initiate it, then she would. The two glimpsed into the pained past of one another, their heads briefly touching, as they shied away, deciding otherwise. Ichigo's head drifted to the sideboard, as he remembered the wine he had brought home with him from work, as well as the complementary wine they had received from the restaurant.

"We have a lot of sake to get through, Ino-" His breath hitched in his throat, as she pinned him down against the sofa, straddling his hips, as she knelt with each leg astride his thighs; they sat upright, bodies touching in all vital spots possible. She breathed slowly, as she unzipped his fly, unbuttoning his suit trousers with ease.

"I want you, Ichigo," she murmured, her lips drifting past his jaw line, sucking softly at his delicate flesh. She lifted his collar, as he unstrung his tie, kissing her with the upmost desperate lust scorching through the heated passion, which ignited the night with a simple blaze, coursing the air, spreading like a fire blessed with Oxygen. The kiss tasted of mixed spices, ambrosial yet feverish, desire fused with the highest level of anguish, as the heat of a thousand fireworks and bonfires exploded simultaneously, collaborating warmth to set the night alight with their cupidity.

Their columbus hands exploring the depths of their love, as she held him down, attempting to restrict his actions, yet failing. His grin radiated fervency within her core, as his palms trailed over her breasts, tweaking the tips through her thin shirt, inflicting whimpers oscillating through her spine. His chocolate eyes leaked of pure, mindless lust, as she hardened against his touch, her frail hands struggling as they relented, surrendering her grip around his shirt buttons. With complete skill, he slipped out of his black trousers, his hands splayed around her derriere, moving inwards to stroke the insides of her thighs, sparking moans of bliss to echo through the room.

He smirked, dipping his head, his mouth cinching around her bust, his tongue grazing the apex of her full breasts, with an affectionate kiss. Soft moaned droplets of pleasure split the air into a mass of splintered shards, struggling to hold back her giggles, as harsh growls tore from her lover's throat, his lupine nature burning strongly, lust blazing through his consciousness. His claw-like nails tore her shirt over her head, his ravenous scowls cutting deep, his rapacious nature forcing flushes to rise in her already tinted cheeks, flustered as she felt herself become moist to the core at his actions.

The hollow beast that lurked within the darkest shadows of his mind, combatively rattling against his titanium cage, overwhelming his body, crushing his morals mercilessly, within an instant of possession. This unusually enchanting side to him was irresistibly violent, as his smirks plastered his face, running his hands over the flat plane of her stomach, stalking the contours of her hips. Digging his nails in softly, he rose promptly, gripping on to his paramour's derriere, as a surprised squeak escaped the red-head's pouted lips, her heart racing under his sensual contact. He carried her towards his bedroom, his face overwhelming with a covetous glimpse, closing his door with a violent shove, one that read an imminent event to follow.

_5 minutes later:_

Orihime lay flat against the luxurious bed, partly abashed by being in Ichigo's room for the first time in her life; the man's deep eyes framed by his burnt fiery hair, running smooth flames, his fingertips scorching her flesh upon contact. His knee lay jagged, as her thighs split apart, as though they were magnets, repelled by the same force. Her clothes were absent, as her naked body lay free for the ravenous man to explore to his heart's content, as her body was his will. He sucked softly on the apex of her tender breasts, biting and licking harshly with his feline tongue, his hand feverishly playing with the opposite breast. Orihime squirmed beneath him, her hands gripping the bed sheets, as she fought the urge to climax right there and then.

Whereas before, his lovemaking technique had been soft, romantic, a little dominating, but still laced intricately with pure admiration, Ichigo had full, fast movements, his motions screaming of anguish, as though he was afraid he might not ever get the opportunity again. Her hands left the clamp of pale blue bed sheets clenched in her fists, gently removing her glasses, and placing them on his bedside cabinet. Ichigo smirked against her breasts, snaking his hand up to the cabinet, opening her glasses, and placing them back on her face.

Her platinum eyes gleamed with embarrassment, as she dropped her head, her square, flame-coloured bangs covering her blushes as she failed to hold them back. She pressed her hands against his abdomen, a high squeak escaping her lips under the searing touch of his skin, sending shrill electric sparks running through her veins at a fast rate. He brushed her velvet bangs out of the way of her forehead, with a swift kiss, as his deep throat murmured, "You look sexy with your glasses on, Hime. From now on, you will be wearing them, whenever I request you to."

She pouted, nodding with reluctance, as her lover trailed his hand down over her body, cupping her core gently, as he blew against the mounds, rubbing his fingers against her warmth. He brought back his hand, satisfied with his drenched fingers, licking them clean. He grabbed her by her wrists, as she whimpered under her breath; her eyes tracked his movements, watching him bound her wrists together with his discarded tie tightly. Orihime prayed silently, wishing her hands were free so that she could let them snake down over his body, as he lowered his head, breathing out steadily. He extended his tongue, and with a sandpaper-like texture, Orihime flinched, her moans reaching the roof of the building. He flicked his tongue upwards, repeating the motion many times, pinning her thighs down with his palms, as she squirmed.

Slick pants overwhelmed her throat, her sweet-sounding moans filling every room of the apartment gladly. She blushed against her glasses, clamping her eyes shut, as two fingers penetrated her. Ichigo grunted softly, pushing his fingers in to knuckle-depth, as he felt her pulse against her walls throb around him. She stuttered her lover's name, before screaming it for the world to hear, as he plunged his digits in and out of her core, embers and sparks igniting the room into an intense, unrestrained state, her climax reaching the spirits of the Heavens, who blessed their love with ornate petals and ashes. Ichigo grinned, but don't falter, as he continued his movements through clenched walls, pushing another digit in, as it soon turned into his fist. Orihime's heart stopped, as she shook her head, her arguments lost in the sheer bliss coursing through her soul.

He leaned forward, his teeth finding her shoulder, as he bit down harshly, demanding more, a request of which her body simply couldn't deny. She tested her wrists, tugging at the make-shift rope holding her prisoner, only to be stopped by her lover, who'd taken her thighs over is shoulders.  
"Ichigo-sama..." Her whimpers buried deep into his stomach, as he felt himself become even harder against her awe-striking fear. "Ichigo-sama..." She moaned again, her confidence peaking by the second. "Untie me, Ichigo-sama..." The latter smirked, his face flashing closer towards hers, biting her lip harshly.

"Why?"  
"Because..." She pouted, pulling a cute face up at her lover. Ichigo grinned, gnawing softly against her neck, before edging his mouth up towards her ear.  
"Because...?"  
"I..." She wettened her lips, swallowing her fears. "I want to touch your hair... I want to trace my hands all over your chest... I want..." She gulped for a moment, making eye contact with him now.

"I want you to feel the pleasure I feel..." Ichigo stopped for a moment, his eyes returning to the molten chocolate gaze the tender him adorned, kissing her bruised lips gently. His hands reached up, untying his lover slowly, as her arms ached from the lack of circulation to her limbs. Once free, she pushed Ichigo back against the bed, leaning over his body as she laid her head near his manhood, blowing cold air against the head, as it stood erect. A low-sounding hiss escaped his lips, as they quivered, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Orihime scrunched her nose, as she tilted her head to gain a better angle, forming her mouth into an O shape, sucking softly against the tip.

Her sweet-scented breath breathed against his manhood as she sucked, her tongue tasting of strawberries, as she brushed it across the head, shooting jolts of insane pleasure down his body. She started to suck deeper, taking it all into her mouth, thanking to God that she didn't suffer from a gag reflex, although she knew with her boyfriend's size, that would easily have been a possibility.

"Tch... Again." Ichigo simply demanded, as a faint smile crossed her face, absorbing it into her mouth, and releasing it, making a soft popping sound as her lips left the hardened skin. Her tongue worked away at the head, her hands working at the shaft, moaning softly into his skin. "Orihime..." His animalistic voice growled, secretly begging her to stop taunting him. She flashed her gaze up towards him, her eyes broad and light, love shimmering through her core as she worked away. She shrugged at his complaints, taking her warm tongue, licking the length of the shaft, finding a spot that she found sent Ichigo into a wild frenzy.

She giggled softly, repeating the motion, causing Ichigo to grab her head, thrusting himself into her mouth. She gasped, taken by surprise at his sudden action, attempting to keep up with his hip movements. Upon failing, she ceased her head motions, letting her lover thrust into her jaw with an almighty passion, squeaking softly as the head brushed the roof of her mouth at delicate moments, as Ichigo released a grunt, shooting a warm white liquid into her mouth. Orihime froze. She hadn't expected him to climax inside of her mouth. She had never been in this position before. Her cheeks puffed out slightly, as she tried not to leak any of the viscous liquid, until Ichigo stroked her hair softly, murmuring: "Swallow it, Princess,"

She nodded, following his command, the sweet taste of sugary fruits soothing her throat as she swallowed. Orihime lay by his side, as he wrapped his right arm, tugging her body closer to his. Orihime's flustered face was pure rose, not only from the embarrassment of the situation, but also from exhaustion. Ichigo panted softly, his chest rising and falling; he kissed the crown of her head, as the two prepared for Round 2 of what they easily predicted to be one of the longest nights in their entire lives.

The darkness from outside the window leaked through the open window, through the curtains which had been left undrawn the previous night, as the shadows danced with the shadows inside the already pitch black bedroom. It was upcoming to Winter, with it being the first of December, a Saturday at that, as Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue lay bare in their bed, the body warmth of the other keeping them lukewarm. Ichigo stirred, groaning as the alarm clock buzzed constantly, shattering the ambience of his dream world. He turned his body, taking the alarm, and placing it in the drawer to muffle out the sound, which gradually got louder as the seconds ticked by. The doctor spat a curse at the alarm, snuggling back into bed next to his girlfriend, who lay unaffected by the early commotion.

For a weekend, Ichigo was glad not to have to wake up early for once, as he had been given a two week long break from work, to do as he wish during his holidays. He kicked himself for not remembering his new-found freedom, or for forgetting to turn off the alarm for 6 AM, as his mind was now fully alert, and sleep became an impossibility. He lay on his side, studying the woman next to him lying on her back, her chest in full view, as the covers slipped down her chest whilst it rose and fell as she breathed. Her cheeks were stained a dusty rose, as she blushed, whatever dream inhabiting her mind clearly causing some embarrassment to her as she writhed softly.

His hand reached out unconsciously, stroking the pastled flesh, relishing in the warm touch of her cheek; he ran his hands through her auburn hair, twisting the strands into a braid between his two fingers. Her innocence was patronizingly beautiful, as he lay next to her, unable to tease her due to the early hour. Her arms were splayed above her head, her glasses displayed on the bedside cabinet, the silked peach hue of her bare torso clashing beautifully with the scarlet covers that cut across her stomach. Ichigo groaned under his breath, cursing himself for waking up too soon, settling for enjoying the purity of her sleeping state. She murmured something inaudible in her sleep, her brows creasing as Ichigo wondered what whimsical dream her... Unique mind had concocted this time.

He smirked softly, thinking about the dreams she had previously experienced, and the ones she had shared with him: bloodthirsty pirates riding unicorns through space and time, mystical fairies who had formed their very own cooking show, the list could go on for hours. Her insane creativity was simply one of the things that made Orihime her, and it was a feature Ichigo wouldn't dream of living without.

"Stupid aliens, eat ramen!" She began tilting her head from side to side, as she fought off imaginary creatures, as Ichigo watched her, smirking at his girlfriend's childish nature. "Ichigo, quick..." He continued listening to her ludicrous dreams, finding her immaturity enticing him to love her more. "Get the ramen, the aliens are coming." Ichigo formed a list of questions mentally, as her dreams expanded.

She rolled over towards him, snuggling into his body, letting her head sink into the makeshift pillow that was his toned chest, as he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, and drawing her closer. He kissed the crown of her head, unable to stop the fragrant scent of her hair rise towards him, as the aroma of strawberries filled the room. His heart nearly jolted out of his chest as he heard her giggle in her sleep, praying he hadn't woken her up just yet. His body froze as he heard his name escape her pouted lips, her whole body breathless and melting under his touch.

He became sucked into the atmosphere, as he was almost given a heart attack from the alarm's snooze button resounding throughout the room. Orihime woke with a start, jolting upright, her eyes drifting to the side to find a frustrated man about to throw the alarm clock against the wall. Orihime giggled at her lover's scowling expression, brushing a kiss across his cheek. Her eyes showed no sign of exhaustion, no crest or gray bags under her eyes to hint to a passer-by of her sleep deprivation, as did her face, which beamed out a broad smile.

"Ichigo, what is it?"  
"I forgot to switch the freaking alarm off. Gomen, Princess." Orihime sat confused for a moment until it hit her as to why he was still there.

"Ohh... You got given a few weeks off! I remember now! Ichigo~, we have to do something this week!" Her song filled the air, her saccharine voice peaking at his name, as her pleading eyes made all resistance futile. His inner demon smirked at her implied offering, half of his conscience tempted to pin the all-too-willing woman down there and then, the other half agreeing, considering what they could do for an entire fortnight.

"I guess... Well my family has been bugging me to go down and visit them as soon as I got some vacation time, and it's my father's birthday soon so... I mean, I don't know, do you think it's too early to meet my family? Would you be willing to go down and visit Tokyo? Is it too far of a journey?" Orihime's heart stopped at his request, her ever-racing pulse the lone sign of life left in her.  
"Hime?" He prodded her shoulder gently, waving his hand in front of the woman, hoping to snap her out of any trance she may be in.

"You'd take me down to Tokyo?" Her breath became hitched in her throat, her words becoming lodged as she tripped over her thoughts countless  
times. "You'd take me... To TOKYO?" Ichigo scratched his head, unable to see what the big deal was about, merely smiling, responding.  
"Well, yeah. Ever since I graduated and became a doctor, my dad moved to Tokyo to chase some mid-life crisis dream he had. My younger sisters went with him, to make sure he didn't get in any trouble, and my brother stayed around here, moved in with his girlfriend."

"But... Tokyo?!"  
"What about Tokyo?"  
"Rangiku-san said that Tokyo is a shopping paradise! She made me pinky swear that if I ever went to Tokyo for any reason, I'd bring her with me... Meeting your family sounds amazing, Ichigo, but if she found out-"

"Rangiku could come, I suppose. She did raise you, after all. Before I met you, she was practically your mother. As long as she behaves, and covers herself up, and leaves any alcohol in Karakura, I suppose it'd be alright." Orihime pounced on him, holding him in a tight embrace, refusing to let go of him for a single second, as she squealed softly into his chest, her sobs building up as she cried and thanked him. Ichigo lay puzzled, but merely shook it off, patting his girlfriend's shoulder, not failing to notice her bare chest practically forced in his face, much to her naïve nature.

"Rangiku-san will love you for this, Ichigo. She'll be forever in your debt! And I will be too! I love you, I love you, I love you, I. Love. YOU!"  
"Heh... If I knew something so simple could make you this happy, I'd have done it sooner." She raised her head, soft tears falling down her flustered cheeks, her lips frozen in a permanent grin. Ichigo ruffled her hair with one hand, his other trailing up her thigh, brushing her hips, indicating the position they were in.

Orihime opened her eyes, as she blinked down at him, flushing as she saw the precarious way she was leaning over him. She bowed her head softly, apologizing, as she tried scrambling away from him, much to his dismay. He placed both hands at her hips, keeping a solid lock in place, holding her down so that she couldn't go anywhere.

"Ichi... Ichigo, what are you going to do?"  
"I'm not going to do anything, Hime." He flashed a smile, his soft eyes tracing her breasts in full view. "Think about it: you'll be the one doing something, this time." Orihime shook her head, struggling to escape his hold.

"But... But... But that's embarrassing!"  
"Being in charge is embarrassing?"  
"No, well yes, but... No, being... Like this is embarrassing?" Her cryptic clues gave him the perfect opportunity to tease her, so much so, that he was growing to think she did it on purpose to receive his taunting nature.

"Being like what, Hime?"  
"Like..." She stuttered over her words, before sighing and ducking her head, veiling her face with the thick strands of hair falling from her bangs. "On top like this is embarrassing... I like it the other way round, Ichigo..."

"Experiment, a little, Hime. How do you know you won't enjoy this if you won't try it?" Orihime swallowed a gulp, as she nodded, giving in to his persuasive nature. "If you still feel nervous about it, we can stop." Orihime nodded; her back stiffened as she knelt awkwardly, unsure what to do next. Ichigo guided his lover, as she pushed down, letting him penetrate her as a soft moan escaped her lips. Her skin melted under the heat of his palms, flamed coursing through her as he pressed against her moving hips. Her lower body began to feel numb, as a strange sensation began ploughing its way through her blood.

She started slowly, her clumsy actions tracing Ichigo into a deeper state of seduction, as once again he found her naivety an intoxicating ordeal. Ichigo's content eyes drifted up towards her face, the finest definition of beauty, as fiery cascades tumbled over toned shoulders, the delicate flesh not one seared by the locks left ablaze. The smooth contours of her thighs lay astride his waist, supporting her movements as she rocked back and forth at a leisurely pace. He groaned softly, feeling the tension increase, tracing his palms up her sides, cupping a breast in each hand. Her body slouched slightly, as she leaned back, arching her chest forward into his grasp.

"Is this..." Her breathing became shallow, eradicating all shame from her words. "Am I doing it right, Ichigo?" His throat strained, averse to allowing him to respond, merely permitting a silent nod as he swallowed his doubts, praying for an eternal life-time with this woman. She leaned forward, her palms relishing in the touch of his muscled chest, blushing as she began tracing his 6-pack with her fingertip, jolting sparks coursing through his body. His hands began their massage, acting on their own accord, as he kneaded the dainty flesh with great care.

"Ichigo..." Her whispers became barely audible through her mute throat, her moans the only sounds approved to leave her system. He fought his inner demons, gaining dominance over his body, forcing his words out with a harsh tear.  
"Hime... It feels incredible, just don't stop," Each word came accompanied by a forced pant in-between, his sentence ruptured by a faint groan overwhelming his system.

"I won't stop as long as you won't stop," She breathed softly, as her head tilted back, embracing the showered bliss falling like droplets of rain from the Heavens. She heard a faint chuckle escape her lover's lips, both voices practically silent under awe of what was happening to them.

"Deal," Orihime smiled to herself at his confession, pushing her movements forward with no hesitation, increasing the speed with her new confidence boost. "Just do what you think feels right, Hime. No one's here to judge you." She nodded, adapting her motions so she alternated between to-and-fro and vertical drives, as her hips began moving up and down. Ichigo winced, the torture of her movements dispersing all shards of sanity that remained in his mind, as her oblivious teasings plunged deep into his nerves like a blade constructed of pure frozen ice. He restrained his actions, mentally binding his hands away from her hips, as if he even remotely touched her weak joints, she'd end up paralyzed for months from being pinned down and nailed senseless. His demons had unfortunately managed to take over his body on their first time together; he simply wouldn't let that happen again.

"Ichi-go!" Her moans sounded throughout the room, as he groaned upon hearing the bed have its say in their ordeal. The springs jolted softly under her thrusts, as the bed attacked the already thin wall, which appeared to have knocking come from the other side.

"Keep it down, will ya?! It's too early for this shit!" The neighbours seemed irritated, but Orihime didn't care, couldn't care, any less. A sly grin crossed her face, mischief crossing her mind as she increased the speed and volume of their acts. Ichigo smirked at his girlfriend, taunting her softly for her disregard for their neighbours' cleansed minds.

"You can be a bad girl sometimes, you know that?" Orihime shook her head, as she moved as fast as possible by this point, the bed wearing the wall away to a single layer of puny dust. The couple's pants and moans filled their floor of the apartment block, tearing many people from their weekend lie-in slumbers.

"Ichigo! Ohh~" Her songs filled the darkened skies with a glistening aura, their love the sole candle leaded them and guiding them through the darkness. "Ichigo~"  
"Hi-me." His simple growls merely dug deep into her mind, as their sonata reached its crescendo through a breathless, mind-numbing ordeal, ecstasy and adrenaline rushing through the veins; both continued their actions, daring not stop until the other became fatigued to the bone. Knocking came from the walls and doors, as neighbours formed a mob to complain.

Orihime grinned at their audience, moaning her lover's name even louder through slick, breathless pants. Ichigo struggled to hold back his groans, as his hands took her hips in his grasp, turning and pinning her down in a swift movement. Orihime pouted at his actions, attempting to regain dominance, only to be pushed down into an inescapable lock.

"Ichigo, I thought you wanted me to be in charge." Her lover grinned maliciously, edging his head inches away from hers, as he breathed warm air down her neck.

"Hold on tight."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not warning you again, Princess. Hold on tight." Orihime nodded, gazing around for something to hold onto. Ichigo smirked, as his thrusts began in sharp motions, burying himself deep inside of her core. "Too slow."

Orihime flinched from the mix of pleasure and pain rushing through her, as her hands settled for holding onto his shoulders, her uncontrollable moans fracturing the ceiling within seconds. She lay surprised that they hadn't broken through the wall by now, the force of his thrusts gathering the same momentum as a battering ram. His teeth found the exposed flesh of her neck, as he began nuzzling the pulsing skin, alternating between brushing his tongue and biting harshly. Orihime tilted her head as far back as it would go, desperate to let him in as much as possible. Her back arched towards him, as his hands latched onto her breasts, his nails digging in softly as he played with the apex.

"Ichigo..." A low growl escaped his lips, as every motion became harsher for a split second, as though scorning her for her insolence. She cried out at the sudden shock of pain, stuttering over her words as she corrected herself.

"Kurosaki-sama! Gomen, Kurosaki-sama, forgive me!" His groans became louder, as he brought his head up, smirking at her request, pressing his forehead strongly against hers.

"You're never going to learn, Princess. The only way for you to correct yourself is for me to punish you." His voice purred towards the end, as his eyes locked with hers, the sound of the neighbours fading away, as their world dissolved into a deep state of oblivion. Orihime's wild eyes remained silent, her only response a shy nod and the occasional whimper.

"Good. Now don't move, don't make a sound, and don't look anywhere else except for in my eyes. Only do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. Are we clear?" Orihime froze, reluctantly nodding, as her throat became insanely hoarse through her cold, heart-rupturing fear.

"Good girl." He swallowed, continuing his movements at a heavy, forceful pace. He bit his lip as a feeble groan escaped his lips, eradicating a large shard of his dominant persona. "Orihime." He purred her name, as their bodies lined up as one, the slick sweat stitching their souls as one, completing the jigsaw of their hearts. He studied her porcelain face intently; her quivering lips became glazed with his saliva, as he traced his tongue against them, parting them in an instant. Her nose twitched delicately, as her breathing became distant, her heart slowing.

Her broad eyes flickered strongly, the platinum layers darkening around her pupils. Strands of copper hair splayed across her pillow, the occasional tuft plastered across her forehead. She was the paradigm of beauty, and he would make sure she knew that for the rest of her existence.

"Orihime, I want to hear you scream my name to the world. I want to hear it now." She shook her head, clamping her eyes shut, whimpering "Ichigo" quietly. He grinned, increasing the pressure of his movements, taunting her. "Bad girl, disobeying my orders. I told you to keep your eyes open." Orihime gasped, flashing her eyes open, whimpering once more, biting her lip.

"You're holding back on me. I want to hear every last moan you have stored in this fragile little body of yours." Orihime blushed, swallowing her fears as she wettened her lips.

"Kurosaki-sama," Her whispers were dull, barely leaving their room as she spoke them.  
"That's a start. Now louder."  
"Kurosaki-sama!"  
"Mhm, louder."  
"Ku... Ku... Damn... I can't..."  
"Yes, you can, Hime!" He took a deep breath, searching for her soul buried deep in her bashful state.

"I'll show you:" He grinned softly, brushing his lips against hers, growling her name louder than she had expected, triggering the knocking to start once more. Orihime blushed, unable to follow his example, feeling a warm liquid rush in the pit of her stomach.

"Kurosaki-sama, I'm close..."  
"I forbid you from finishing until I've heard my name, Orihime." She whimpered, unable to hold her strength anymore, clutching hold of his back, crying his name out for the world to hear. Ichigo breathed down her neck, his actions growing stronger with each moment that passed by.

"Ori-hi-me..." His low growls resounded throughout the room, until she was certain her ear drums would be in shattered fragments. Her inner walls of her core began closing around him, her moans becoming louder, as she dug her nails into the flesh at his back.

He began grazing his teeth along the contours of her skin, starting at her shoulders, travelling all the way past her neck, up to her temple. He groaned harshly, pressing his lips against her, feeling her pulse race under his touch. The warmth of her blood centimetres below his lips enticed him into a deep state of mindless lust, only wishing to hold this position for the rest of his lifetime.

"KUROSAKI-SAMA!" He grinned at his name being called out, focusing his mind on forcing every last scream from her voice box. Her hands slid down his body, relishing in the feel of his hard skin beneath her fingertips. Her legs began riding up his back, clutching his torso closer to hers in a soft push. Warm liquids shot up inside of her, as they both lay in pants, having climaxed with great satisfaction. Ichigo blushed faintly, his persona now fully gone, as he buried his face in her chest, nuzzling her breasts with his mouth. Orihime shuddered from the pleasure, stroking his hair, as she subconsciously held his head down for more.

"Ichigo... Why does it always feel impossibly good with you?" He raised his head at her question, smiling softly at her innocent question.  
"I'm a doctor, Hime. I know the body inside and out. I know exactly where to touch you to bring the highest amount of pleasure you deserve." Orihime blushed, shifting her gaze away. She chewed her lip for a moment, unsure what to say.  
"I love you Ichigo." He chuckled softly, lying flat against the bed, rolling her body towards his as he embraced her.

"I bet you do," Orihime punched him playfully on his chest, pouting at his response. "Orihime Inoue." She raised her head upon hearing her full name, half-expecting her lover to be mad at her. "I love you too, more than the world itself." She smiled shyly, sighing as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Tell me more about your family, Ichigo." He brushed her hair softly with the back of his hand, kissing the crown of her head affectionately.  
"My old man is a reincarnation of a 5 year old kid, and he used to be a doctor, placed in charge of people's lives." Orihime giggled softly, imagining how such a serious job could allow such a playful personality.

"What about your mom?" Ichigo froze, tightening his embrace around her, drawing her closer to his chest. "Huh? Ichigo what is it? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Ichigo smiled weakly, kissing her cheek.

"My mom passed away when I was a kid." The shock grew in her eyes, as she prayed for the ability to turn back time. "It's okay, you didn't know, Princess. But to answer your question, I don't remember much about my mom. I was 9 when she died; I can remember what she looks like, 'cause my dad has tributes posted all around the house, but I can't remember much about the type of person she was." Orihime gazed softly into his eyes, sorrow filling her soul as she felt his thumb brush her tears away.

"My dad would always tell me that she had the kindest, most compassionate soul he had ever known. I remember the occasional memory, like how she'd pick me up from karate, and my tears would stop instantly upon seeing her smile. I remember her baking more than anything. She always had a unique taste, mixing things you wouldn't dream about in a million years, but whatever she made smelt and tasted so good." He paused smiling at his girlfriend.

"And, of course, you've met my twin bro, Kon. I don't need to tell you much about him: perverted, player, you know the drill. And there's Yuzu and Karin, my two younger sisters. They're twins too, 4 years younger than me. Yuzu is a mature, strong person; she always looked after us after our mom's passing. Karin, on the other hand... She's a good person at heart, but she often covers herself up,"

"How so?"  
"There's no easy way to explain it. But when you meet her, you'll understand straight away." Orihime smiled, snuggling closer as she felt her eyelids become heavier.

"You sound like a pretty cute kid. I can't imagine you crying though." Ichigo chuckled softly, ignoring her taunts.  
"Yeah, I matured a lot over the years. I came to realize that it happened for a reason, and nothing I could do could ever change fate. It was fate that I walked in on you all those months ago. It was a moments worth of embarrassment, but in the long run, it had benefits." Orihime fell silent; the only sound was her breathing filling the air. "Princess?" Ichigo peered down, finding his girlfriend fast asleep, muttering about something under her breath. He grinned at her exhausted state, covering them both up with the covers, burying his head in the warming fabric, letting himself drift away with her.

"Sweet dreams, Hime."  
"Die, zombies!"  
"You're too cute for your own good, Princess."  
"But the zombies!"  
"Heh... Way too cute."

He kissed her forehead, joining her dream world, falling unconscious as the happiest man in the Universe.


	5. Chapter 5: Summer Heater, Winter Fan

A/N: Rushed chapter, tried to spread the chapters out a little bit for the upcoming events…. Muaha… ha…. :3

魅力愛 (Miryokuai: Charm of Love) Chapter 5

夏炉冬扇 （Karo tōsen)

Summer Heater, Winter Fan- Anon.

Orihime woke with a start, forming her hands in a karate pose as she fought off her imaginary nemesis. She panted through slick breaths, her narrowed eyes scanning the room for danger; upon failing to find any cause of threats or worry, she sighed, scratching her head as she lay upright, confused. She felt warm hands creep up from behind her, brushing her tensed shoulders. She half-turned her body, her arms wailing out in an attempt to fight off her assailant, only to be greeted by a faint laugh, flowing with a passionate nature as the hands pushed her back against the bed.

"Bad dream, Hime?" Her eyes lit up at the voice, wrapping her lover in a tight bear hug, her breasts directly in his face. She laughed blithesomely, sinking deep into his embrace, as she blushed.  
"Ichigo! You're still here!" He chuckled softly, patting her back, not entirely bothered by the death-by-suffocation ordeal he was going through at that exact moment.

"Where else would I have gone?" She pouted, releasing her hold on him much to his dismay, tapping her lips as she posed a thinking face.  
"Hmm... Well the world was taken over by apocalyptic zombie bunny robots, so you proba-mmm" Ichigo raised his eyebrow, sweeping in with a heart-stirring kiss, stealing her breath in a swift motion. His tongue brushed against her lips, requesting entrance, a wish her body automatically complied with.

His thumb brushed past her shoulder, sending tingles down her spine, as his free hand held her against him at, placed delicately at the small of her back; the sparks igniting inches under her flesh veiled her, shrouding over her as she melted against him. Ichigo parted the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva connecting the two, his clouded gaze sweeping over with a dark hue of compassion. He smirked at the thread connecting the two, using his thumb to brush the excess away, continuing his assault on her cheek.

"Is there anything you want to do today, Princess?" She shuddered, her body succumbing to the cold environment seeping its way into the room. She nodded, contemplating for a moment, before voicing her desire.  
"Ice cream." He laughed softly at her childishness, as they watched the snowflakes flutter and scatter outside their window. The gardens were blanketed in a thick pure blanket, as children congregated outside, crunching through the layers of snow, with concerned parents trudging after them, attempting to clothe the young ones in warm coats, jackets, gloves and scarves.

"This cold out and you're wanting ice cream?"  
"Well yeah; I mean, it's not good for the environment if everyone eats hot food! Think of the imbalance!" Ichigo breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes as he shook his head.  
"You're unbelievably cute; you best had know that, Princess." She giggled softly, taking the oppurtunity to tease him a little.  
"But what if I don't know that, Ichi-chan?"  
"Then I'm going to have to force it into your head somehow?"

"Why, could that have a double meaning?" He pinned her back against the bed, careful to keep the warm covers over them, so that they wouldn't become subject to the elements.  
"I don't know, shall we find out?" She nodded, grinning at his stamina, as they initiated yet another wave of mindless sex.

Once climaxing, they lay in one another's embrace, panting softly as their chests heaved against the others. She lay against the bed, flat on her back, running her hand through the fiery hair brushing past her stomach. She had been given yet another mind-blowing round, half-surprised that she hadn't been knocked unconscious from the exhaustion surging through her aching, fatigued body.

He trailed his tongue across her navel, kissing every inch of delicate flesh that he could find. He'd promised to spend an eternity worshipping his princess, and that was exactly what he would do. They were both still learning about the other: what they liked, what felt good, and what desires or fantasies they both shared. One of her fantasies was to meet a mysterious doctor, callous and cold as her picked her up, making love to her throughout the entire night. He owned the doctor's coat, naturally, but the personality and endurance he was still working on.

"Orihime," His voice came in the form of a purr, intoxicating her mind as she moaned, letting the covers fall down partially over their fused bodies.  
"Ichigo..."  
"That's Kurosaki-sensei to you, missus." She grinned at his cold nature arising from the furtherst depths of his mind, exploring her body in a search for more pressure point to bring her pleasure.

He struck a spot, a few inches left to her navel, as she cried out with blissful pleasure, begging for more from that exact spot. He complied with her wishes, flicking his tongue out against the skin, gaining the same reaction amplified to the thousandth degree. She lay upright, with her arms holding his head, brushing her fingertips through the silk-smooth strands of his hair, her head tilted back as she murmured his name to the heavens.

He snuck his head away, propping himself up as he knelt before her, taking her into his warm embrace upon noticing her shivers. He kissed her cheek, singing the flared skin upon contact, skimming the heat throughout her body, as she started to warm up.

"Come on, I think we should probably get dressed, Hime. Put the heating on." She nodded, whimpering as he picked her up, holding her body tightly against his. She placed her legs down, standing on her own two feet, scurrying through her lingerie drawer for something to wear. She opted for a plum coloured laced bra, clipping it on as she noticed Ichigo smirking at her. She looked down at herself, twisting her body slightly to search for imperfections.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing."  
"No, you can't do that to me. Don't give me that look, and just say it's 'nothing'."  
"I was just thinking how sexy you look in that colour."

Blushes formed in her cheeks, as she shifted her gaze away, searching for the matching panties to go with it, slipping into them once finding them. She felt two hands cup her derriere, as a warm breath brushed her neck, the scent of honey rising in the air. He sucked gently at the curvature of her neck, nibbling softly at the flesh where it streamed off to her shoulder.

"Don't go looking too sexy, now, Hime. I don't know what I might do with a beautiful woman such as yourself." She hid her smirks, arching her back, as she pressed her rear against him provocatively.

"What if I don't do as you say?" A low growl escaped his lips, his hands holding on tight to her hips, as a carnal creature began taking over him.  
"Are you teasing me?"  
"I might be. I might not be. Who knows," He grinned, breathing harshly down her neck, causing her to whimper, biting her lip.

"If I find out you're teasing me, Princess, do you know what I'll do to you?" She shook her head, mentally adding 'nope, but I'm sure as hell about to find out'. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen again." He rubbed the head of his manhood against the thin fabric of her underwear; she blushed, uttering out a moan as she felt herself become wet once more.

"Ichigo..."  
"You like it, Hime. Don't lie to me, because I know you do."  
"I... I love it..." She took a deep breath, as his hands shredded through her bra, massaging her breasts with soft hands. "I love you..." Her whisper came barely audiable, the proximity of his body against hers threatening to force her to climax. He laughed softly, releasing her from his clutch, leaning over to grab some boxers, kissing her cheek on the way.

She turned, pouting at his taunts, watching him slip into his underwear, before dragging out some signature skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt, with a black stripe and 15 slashed across the right shoulder. She peeked inside her wardrobe, finding little there appropriate for the brisk weather. She sighed, trailing through, putting together a disorderly attire.

Her white t-shirt barely covered her chest, what was intended to be a v-line collar now revealing a heavy amount of cleavage. The long sleeves went over her hands, as the fabric hugged her torso tightly, amplifying her curvacious figure. She threw on a pair of blue, leopard-print leggings, finishing the look with a pair of black ankle-high leathered boots, before studying herself in the mirror. Ichigo came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her visible neck-line.

"You don't need a mirror to know if you look good, Hime. That's my job to tell you."  
"But you're unreliable. I could be wearing something like... a Justin Bieber shirt and you'd find some way to find me sexy."  
"Hmm... I can find you sexy wearing anything but a Justin Bieber shirt. But to be fair, you don't need clothes." She pouted her lips, questioning his comment. He merely smirked in reply, studying her reflection with keen eyes.

"You look beautiful; don't change a thing, ever." She smiled, reaching up to kiss him on the lips, feeling his hands slide down her body, clutching hold of her thighs. She opened her eyes, parting the kiss, melting deep into his embrace; her glazed eyes glinted with lust, her lips curving up into a smile.

"You still want to go out for ice cream?" She nodded, excitement leaking from her face. "Go on then; finish getting ready, and I'll treat you to it. But you're eating something normal aswell whilst we're there." She grinned, falling deeper into a tight embrace, thanking her partner for his offer. Once brushing her hair to perfection, removing any knots from the silk cascade, and brushing her teeth, counting the minutes as she typically did, she returned to the bedroom, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She grabbed a black coat from her closet, her thumbs clumsily doing up all of the buttons, wrapping up warm with a scarf, hat and mittens the same colour as her leggings, making an exit for the door, like a child eager for the dairy treats.  
"Orihime," She froze at the husky voice calling her back, turning to find her partner clad in his jacket, holding on to the dreaded object in his hand. He smirked, positioning her glasses on her face, much to her dismay, as she scowled, removing them.

"No arguments. You're wearing the glasses."  
"But, Ichigo~" She whined under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest, as she stood on her tip-toes, attempting to match his dominating height. "I don't like them, they make me look..."  
"Intelligent? Educated? Unique?"  
"I was going for "huge, grotesque, geek", but you know..." He sighed, pressing his forehead against hers, his silent eyes pleading for a compromise of some sort.

"I like them, Princess. Fuck what anyone else has to say; we'll see how perfect they are after they've had a little meeting with my fist. Trust me, you look good with them on." She swallowed her fear, taking them out of his hands, hesitating, before sliding them onto her face, smiling weakly to her partner. "See? Not so bad, is it?"

"Can we go now?" He smirked at her naïve impatience grasping hold of her arm in a passionate lock. "I'm hungry."  
"Sure, let's go."

Orihime roamed the streets, her arm linked in her partner's, gaining the strangest looks from the passer-bys as she licked the ice cream clutched in her hand. The occasional dab of sauce would stick to her wrinkled nose, as Ichigo would grin, leaning over to lick it clean, causing her to freeze each time, blushing with embarrassment of his precarious actions in public.

The snowflakes flew over them, adorning their clothes and hair as though stitched permanently in place. They wandered the streets, letting their feet guide them, taking the occasional rest to sit and kiss, only to get shooed on by shop keepers, scorned by older generations, or mocked by the younger generations, claiming they'd catch "cooties" from one another.

They drifted through the sales, as Ichigo acted as the guardian, standing back, letting his childlike girlfriend run through the Christmas stores to her heart's content, pointing out the occasional item she found pleasant; Ichigo formed a mental note, asking the store owner to reserve the items for a later date, his Christmas shopping for his dearly beloved finished with complete ease. He'd lost count of how much he'd spent. But he honestly didn't care. Not that he believed expensive gifts were the way to a woman's heart; he simply wished to give her the best Christmas possible, given her unfortunate past. Each time she came across something she adored, (mostly Chappy the Bunny themed merchandise), she began taking out her purse, much to Ichigo's dismay.

At last, they drifted towards the end of their day, both stomachs growling with anticipation, as shadows crept over Karakura, beckoning nightfall to come forth. Many shops began shutting down, which didn't help their hunger issues. They soon came across a 24/7 ministore, hoping some form of food would be sold within, as they stepped forward into the warm, welcoming breeze of the store's heating system. A dark woman stood at the counter, her eyes gleaming a golden hue, her wild hair tufted into a (purple) ponytail. She wore a permanent grin, greeting the couple with a sincere tone. Orihime took one look at the woman's features, shock surging through her. She let go of her partner's hand, squealing as the woman's name badge confirmed her thoughts.

"YORUICHI-CHAN!" The woman became startled, bearing a less formal grin, hugging her long lost friend in a long-lasting hug.  
"Hime! I didn't know you still lived around here! What have you been doing all this time?!"  
"I moved in with my Aunt, and I stayed with her until I was old enough to get my own apartment. Then I started struggling with the bills, so Ichigo moved in, and started helping me out." Yoruichi's sly smirk grew upon hearing the name, her tooth sticking out in a singular fang-like manner. She crossed her arms over her chest, nodding her head as she listened to her friend's story. She drifted her gaze towards the second red-head, who stood awkwardly, scratching his head uncomfortably.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe. So good to finally meet you in the flesh." Ichigo's face dropped, his eyes slamming shut as he thought back on the sleepovers Orihime told him about.  
"There it is again. In the flesh. Just what the hell sort of crap did Rangiku show you, anyway?"  
"Just some photos of a young, naïve you, getting beat to the inch of your life at Karate."  
"That spread word, huh?"  
"Damn right it did."

He groaned, not daring to dwell any further on the past than he already had done, rubbing his eyes as he felt a headache coming on.  
"So, Orihime! Don't tell me you too finally saw senses!" Orihime blushed at her words, putting her hands out as she denied the truth.  
"Uh, no! No! We're just friends!"  
"Friends that kiss and hold hands, and leave bedrooms a bomb-site am I right?" She raised her eyebrow, paraphrasing Rangiku's words that had been told to her.

"Uh... I feel... Un-"  
"Now, now; I hope you're not making our dear customers feel uncomfortable, Yoruichi-chan." Orihime lifted her head at the sound of the new voice, studying the man before her. His shaggy blonde hair fell in ringlets around his face, his eyes shadowed by the green and white striped bucket hat, worn cowboy style, leaning forward against his head. He wore a grey haori, with olive robes layered underneath, and although she couldn't see them behind the counter, she was certain she heard the sound of wooden clogs clacking against the tiled flooring.

He extended a hand, shaking hers briskly as a thin smile curved over his lips.  
"Kisuke Urahara. I'm the owner of this shop. This is my wife, Yoruichi Urahara, who you appeared to have already met. If there is anything we can assist you with, please let me know."  
"Uh, we were looking for something to eat; maybe some premade food, like... Um... Ooh! Curry buns sound good! Do you sell any curry donughts, Urahara-san?"  
"Please, just call me Kisuke. Any friend of my wife is a friend of mine. And yes, I do believe we sell those, they'll be right in that aisle there." He pointed towards the middle section, were the premade bakery items were stored. She thanked him, before setting off, taking her partner's hand in hers once more.

She restrained herself from squealing upon seeing the curry donughts wrapped in a Chappy the Bunny wrapper, as Ichigo grimaced at the thought of having to eat something so feminime. She purchased the two, through an intense wave of her stubborn nature, as they walked home, Orihime nibbling softly against the savoury bun in her hands. Ichigo found her childlike state peak out yet again, straining himself as he brushed strands of hair swept across her tinted cheeks.

She was beautiful. It might take him an eternity to find a way to prove that to her, but he would happily spend that time if he had to. Even if in the end, it turned out to be a wasted effort, he wouldn't mind; he'd simply keep trying until she believed he wasn't "just saying", or that he wasn't blind or insane. She was flawless. He remembered her words from the previous night, how she never once thought that she had a chance with him. How ludicrous. If anything, it was him still coming to terms with how on earth he'd managed to get her. However he did it, whatever he did to get her to love him, he would keep doing til the end of time. He would love this woman forever.

He surprised her, diving in for a kiss out of the blue, burying his tongue in hers in the form of a heated, passionate kiss. He didn't want to stop, even when they both became out of breath, and had to restock up on Oxygen. It was here, now, surrounded by the frozen blossoms, the petals built of ice scattering around them, where he wanted to stay forever. The warmth of her love could keep him alive, even if thrown in the deepest glacier, in the deepest bone-shatteringly cold ocean of either Poles. The further away from the equator of sunlight and bliss he became, the stronger the effect of her love seemed to become.

She broke the kiss with dazed eyes, blushes rising under her glasses, which became smeared with the melting snowflakes against the lenses.  
"Wh- What was that for, Ichigo?"  
"I just wanted to remind you how much I loved you. Is that so bad?" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing tall to match his height.  
"Never."


End file.
